


The problem was you

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Second Year, M/M, Redeemed Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Sharing a Body, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: He did not expect anything else from him and yet, there he went and changed everything.





	The problem was you

**Author's Note:**

> AU Year 2; where Cedric Diggory finds Tom’s diary. 
> 
> Not going to lie, I really liked this idea, and honest to god, I want to write another (longer) version of this AU soon. But, until then, I hope you all enjoy this one. 
> 
> Prompt Used: Word

Tom never properly consented the way he was swayed by his words; it unnerved how the Hufflepuff didn’t escape from his clutches. He did the opposite. He stayed in the darkness for him.

Not that the darkness had ever hurt him, but somehow ever since he started communicating with Tom they had this grey lights that polluted into his sights. The elegant scribbles from his own correspondence felt as if he had more life than before. His pureness had merged into Tom’s magic. All his memories, his ghost of shell felt touched; it brought him into a trance. Cedric Diggory was his match.

More so that he couldn’t help himself from stopping his plans. That had been painful to be left stumped. It had also been so out of character for him to have someone leave that kind of reaction, for making him so vulnerable and trapped. The hours he did use Cedric’s body had become less parasitic. They both knew that the diary that kept him was more than just a silly little book.

His magic was unique, as the same could be said of Cedric’s. They each had properties that balanced each other, it made it easier for Tom to see why he had been drawn by the boy. They were like the sun and moon, rotating, orbiting and having the universe push them back and forth. He had been his first experience of goodness that the world had to offer. His first confidant that swerved for Tom to want to be a better person.

Tom had lived knowing how powerful an arrangement of words could do to a person, country and lifetime; and when he met Cedric he saw it again. At first, Tom hadn’t wanted to admit that he had been affected by him. But he had. In a way that somehow felt deeper, stronger, and meaningful. It had changed how he saw himself.

In a year Tom Riddle felt his heart beat again with vigor. The basilisk had been let go mid-year, and the students that had been petrified were cured. Nobody learned about the true Heir of Slytherin, but that had been fine.

Because, Tom had Cedric with him.


End file.
